SANTUARIO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Inocencia. Virtud y nunca defecto que agradecía tuviese Keef. No tendría el valor de decirle al chico lo que el ojos rubís siente por él, lo que no es un juego sino real rechazo, tampoco podía seguir hundida en profundos dilemas que eran secundarios si el único ángel en la tierra es feliz así. KeefxTenn.


**Hola linduras. Antes de iniciar, informo que escribí un fic de Zim con Keef, y "Spiderman y Deadpool" lol jajaja si puse a mis dos par de mejores amigos favoritos en escena jajaja se llama "FRIEND" es extraño y es mas escusa mia de tenerlos juntos.**

 **Ratos de no escribir un KeefxTenn y si tengo algunos sin acabar en cuadernos, no me convencen. Pero esta cosita nacio de repente de algo que sabia pasaria algun dia si tenemos en cuenta algo muy propio de Keef XD**

 **Aviso: KeefxTenn. Ooc y raro y cursi.**

 **Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez, sólo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**

 _ **~Existe un santuario dentro de mí... Que si lo llegaras a observar en su completo esplendor, temo te asustarias. No te imaginas como me desespero un dia sin ti, como le das color a mi oscuridad que habita en mi alma. Si pudieses ver un segundo a través de mis ojos el como eres para mi, todo lo que simbolizas, todo lo que haces y desases. Una palabra que me hace vibrar, una torpeza que temo cometer... Te amo, algo imposible de no sentir. Gracias por volver, dueña del santuario que me has hecho nacer~**_

* * *

 **"SANTUARIO"**

Sus ojos preciosos solo podían brillar con la completa veneración, mientras que los de su compañía sufrían de un fuerte tip nervioso en la confusión.

—¡Llevo tanto armándolo que me hace tan feliz todo lo que a crecido!.

Keef no podía dejar de dar brinquitos mientras se abrazaba solo, Tenn se sentía temblar insegura al no comprender lo ante sus ojos rojos.

—No te imaginas todo el trabajo que me tomo. ¡Pero los resultados finales siempre son lo mejor, Tenn!.

Las antenas de la mencionada se encontraban inclinadas. Que se supone que debería hacer, ¿Llorar, reír, oh no decir nada?.

—Em... ¿Tenn?.

Y eso último era lo que involuntariamente así.

Pero era inevitable... No sabia si las torturas diarias de las ucis eran mas traumáticas que esto.

No todos los días tienes ante ti un completo santuario que decora todo el cuarto del ángel de tu vida. Ese alguien que lucho por sanar tus heridas, que cuido con delicados mimos tu alma rota gracias al desesperante ayer, el único ser en la tierra capaz de crearte un mundo nuevo donde pruebas por primera vez la felicidad verdadera, la mezcla hermosa de una constelación galáctica en su noble sonrisa que te hizo de la inmundicia renacer con fuerzas nuevas.

Ese que se volvió en tu todo y no a dejado de hacerte sentir valiosa y única, en lo contrario a un imperio donde solo eras una mas del monto de carne de cañón.

¿Un santuario de un humano en crecimiento que podría tener de malo?.

Según investigo una cría de su edad tendría santuarios desde pequeños a grandes de artistas oh series terranas, juegos oh lo que le atrajera en su preferencia, cualquier tontería que le provoque admiración. Como el ejemplo de los alumnos en la academia militar Irken, mantenían santuarios de tributos a sus mas Altos. Por ello no le costo comprender que un humano tuviese algo así de cosas importantes de su misero planeta en la pared de su intimo cuarto.

Pero...

Lo ante su mirada carmesí no tenía coherencia alguna... No lo entendía y le aterraba el hacerlo.

El mirada esmeralda en pocos meses paso a ser tan importante para ella. La resguardo de los traumas de la misión fallida que destrozo su perfecto futuro de soldada, le brindo lo que jamas llegó soñar tener luego de pertenecer a la raza mas maldita de la galaxia y ser exiliada ante su fracaso. Le dio amor inocente abrazado de pureza que junto a la comprensión fue el mejor renacer para la soldada caída.

si, no negaba que la cría de trece años terrestres le fue irritante al inicio con lo imperativo y el no querer callarse que se mostró, eso y que Zim le dijo que como pago de estarla alojando en su grandiosa base debía distraer a su otro arruinado inferior acosador, cada día que llegaba a primera hora a invitarlo al circo oh cualquier idiotez, sintiendo el forzoso el tener que liderar con él.

Sus abrazos empalagosos, sus risitas resonantes, sus saltos tomando infantilmente sus maltratadas manos, sus implantes de ojos brillando de una forma tan peculiar, su prácticamente asfixia al estar como pegado a ella al tenerla cerca. Lo enormemente feliz que se mostraba con cualquier pequeñez.

Le causaba algo de temor por lo "singular" que le pareció al inicio en comparación del resto de los humanos marchitos... Alguien tan vivo como Keef llamaba la atención con una actitud distinta, pero luego le pareció irritante por la sangre pesada de su raza. Ella era una Irken y más aun, una soldada, fue entrenada desde que nació a endurecer sus sentidos, a mantener una plena seriedad oh mostrar sonrisas arrogantes al ganar, a destrozar civilizaciones enteras sin pizca de remordimientos y luego de tantos dolorosos entrenamientos no tendría porque sentir simpatía con alguien así de floreciente.

Pero eso mismo luego término atrapándola, ser tan único con resplandor puro, en más que un mundo, un universo podrido.

Su pureza la atrapaba, su dulzura la cautivaba, su compresión la sanaba, su inocencia la derretía, su alegría la cambio, terminando su luz a guiarla a ser un mejor ser, pero sobre todo su entrega la enamoró.

¿Una fémina de su raza enamorada?... La verdad si. Y mucho. Tanto que no podía evitar sentirse mas perdida que en medio de las persecuciones con las ucis defectuosas al por mayor, si no estaba con su ojos puros de cabellos rizados naranjas por más de un minuto.

Lo necesitaba cerca, sólo así recordaba que el hecho de respirar es bonito, que el dolor del pasado no lastima entre sonrisas del presente, que la seguridad la acobijaba entre brazos frágiles que en cariño los sentía fuertes.

Positivismo hermoso manifestado en un alma que la deleitaba a su lado de tan dulce sabor golosina.

Y luego de un resumen que no sólo explica el porque la ex-invasora esta en el cuarto del humano mas alegre de la tierra, aparte de sus sentimientos correspondidos y nacidos por él.

Volvemos a que Tenn vive el dilema de como digerir el ver un santuario tan inmenso... De "Zim" en el cuarto con arco iris de Keef.

—¡Tenn!.

Exclamó ya asustado el artístico pintor.

—¿Si?.

Logro decir la fémina después de sacudirse fuertemente la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? Llevo mucho llamandote, jeje.

Su preocupación fue remplazada por una risa leve que le provoco vibrar las antenas a la hembra de otra especie por lo mucho que le gustaba escucharla, tuvo que reprimir el sonrojarse por lo siguiente que acompaño la acción del pelirrojo.

—¿Que acaso te impacto tanto lo grandioso que Zim puede verse en múltiples fotos? Jaja no me extraña. ¡Zim es tan maravilloso!.

El joyas jades señalaba risueño cada foto con y sin disfraz del mencionado en las paredes de su cuarto (Si, es un hecho que acosa igual oh quizás mas que Dib al futuro dictador de la tierra, es claro que debió descubrirlo como Irken hace mucho. Pero el guardar el secreto en honor de la amistad, no esta ni siquiera en discusión, así como guarda la identidad de Tenn al mostrarse tal cual con él). En lo que Tenn no distinguía si sentir su sangre hervir oh su pak explotar al aun no saber como tomar este hecho.

Sabia de su agrado de Keef por su antiguo compañero de academia pero tanto para un santuario que gritaba veneración a más de donde su imaginación pudiera llegar... Era otro nivel que hasta ahora conocía del humano en crecimiento.

—¡Por todo lo extraordinario que él es, soy tan feliz que me eligiera de mejor amigo!.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo no podría tener la descripción adecuada de lo brillante que era, al igual que ese imponente santuario.

—¿Mejor amigo?...

Logro balbucear su alienígena pareja sin salir de su estado.

—Jajaja ¡SI! Jajaja.

Y los ojos que la calman tanto en medio de sus crisis, poseían en este instante un brillo único.

—¡MEJORES AMIGOS! jaja ya sabes, como Spiderman y Deadpool, Wander y Hater, Elizabeth y Katsura, Pooh y Piglet oh Tigger y Conejo, Star y Pony head, Willi y Toto, por mencionar algunos. Pero mas precioso seria como, Elliott y E.T jajaja.

La antenas rizadas paso a sentarse sobandose las sienés sin disimulo alguno, ¿Como el Irken del peor pak defectuoso, la mayor desgracia del imperio glorioso e imponente podía generar tanta idolatría en su humano?.

—¿Ellos son figuras políticas de tu planeta?.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Los nombres de dos en dos eran extraños, y además nada le podría causar mas interés en este momento que el malnacido santuario dirigido con dedicación y respecto a Zim... ¡¿Por Irk como se supone que debería sentirse?!.

—Jajaja ¡No Tenn! Son personajes ficticios jajaja eres encantadora, Tenn.

Ahora si no reprimió el sonrojarse con sus mejillas verdes manzana ardiendo, era inevitable cuando el ojos esmeraldas ocupaba palabras de tonalidades dulces con ella, y sus miradas se conectaban con aires de ternura.

—Lo que tienen en común que son pares de mejores amigos. Muchos contrarios y otros similares, muchos desde el inicio otros al tiempo. Los ejemplos sobrarían, Tenn.

Lo sintió sentarse a su lado sin dejar de sonreirle. Su cercanía le hacia vibrar su único órgano, su aroma endulzante en el aire la estremecía y la visión sublime de verlo posar toda su atención en ella la llenaba de felicidad, que nada en su pasada vida de soldada podría compararsele.

Era su Keef. Y por lo tanto ese estúpido santuario no tenia lugar en esa pared. Zim no lo merecía por aparte de todas las desgracias que le provocó a su propia raza, también los desplantes que le había visto hacerle al chico ojos verdes en más de una vez. Por más que el ególatra la dejara estar de refugiada en su no-avanzada base, tampoco podía ser ciega con lo referente al chico que ama.

No le parecía justo... No le parecía cuerdo... No le parecía.

—Zim fue el primero en brindarme amistad en la soledad triste del almuerzo, todo parecía ser oscuridad hasta que me dio el hermoso regalo de ser su mejor amigo. Todo tuvo color dentro de mi, todo se transformó en felicidad y aunque pocas veces tenga tiempo para nosotros yo soy muy dichoso con el honor de entre todos los seres del universo elegirme precisamente ¡A Mi!.

De nuevo ese brillo único en sus preciosos ojos, esa aura de emoción de pequeño smeet con su primer súper arma.

¿Como llamarlo?, pensó Tenn. Agrado, anhelo, respecto, idolatría, admiración, "Fanatismo" como el que alguna vez sintió por sus lideres.

Solo eso podría ser.

Termino por definir todo como una mezcla de celos que alguien mas tenía sin valorar la dicha de tanto de parte de su amado, incomodidad que semejante defecto de su raza provocara algo positivó en el mayor noble chico, confusión como alguien que solo le importa el mismo y destruye todo lo que toca podía haber ganado ciega veneración en esa cría de humano, impotencia de que nunca correspondía sus sentimientos y no pudiera matarlo si llegara a lastimar a quien aman sus sentidos ya que...

—Él es muy importante para ti, ¿Verdad?.

Respiro hondo contemplando la felicidad rebolsando del cabellos naranjas, como iyentandose mas de vida antes de hablar y esta vez aprovechando ella a también hacerlo con su felicidad.

—¡Claro que lo es!.

Su sonrisa se aumento.

—Y yo lo soy para él. En eso consisten los mejores amigos, es mutuo.

Inocencia. Virtud y nunca defecto que agradecía tuviese Keef. No tendría el valor de decirle al chico lo que el ojos rubís siente por él, lo que no es un juego sino real rechazo, tampoco podía seguir hundida en profundos dilemas que eran secundarios si el único ángel en la tierra es feliz así.

—Pero Tenn, ¡Aun no me dices que opinas de mi santuario al más sorprenderte mejor amigo!, ¡ZIM!.

Pudo sentir sus suaves manos descansar en sus hombros y su par de ojos captando los de ella, junto a los labios castos que los suyos ya habían probado sonriendo sin tabú alguno.

—Es muy tú, Keef.

Sinceridad. Solo eso podría entregarle al terrícola que pinto luz a su vida.

Si bien no estaba de acuerdo en ese santuario oh que Zim tuviese tanto afectó aparte de no merecido, no valorado y desperdiciado. Si esos tratos de devoción asían feliz a Keef, ella no aria ni diría nada en contra. Lo ama y por lo tanto ama sobretodo verlo feliz.

El mirada jade dio otro grito de alegría con una respuesta que le pareció tierna lanzándose abrazar a la pequeña fémina, siendo mas feliz que antes que quien enamoró su joven corazón de pintor apoyara su amistad con su mejor amigo, jamas a nadie le había mostrado su santuario y compartirlo con ella fue una muestra de confianza que ella supo valorar. Tenn sólo pudo corresponder su abrazo, embriagándose de la paz que le obsequiaba sonriendo ampliamente, a la vez que volteaba su rostro intentando no ver ninguna de las fotos en la pared.

Porque aunque aceptara eso que es parte de Keef, no significaba que debería tragarse ver la cara de Zim mil veces, en medio de ese lindo momento. Donde solo existían ellos dos.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja gracias por leer jajaja con los ejemplos de mejores amigos son los que se me vinieron a la mente pero son miles los que pude poner XD y "**_ _ **Elliott" es el peque de E.T, por si acaso.**_

 _ **Yo si creo que es más que fanatismo lo de Keef pero tenía que hacer aterrizar a Tenn con algo, (siento que aveces no es necesario entender algo sólo apoyarlo, pero con sinceridad), también con su pose quize darle algo más de madures luego de las escenitas de celos pasadas, aunque yo personalmente tengo el concepto que la raza Irken es muy posesiva, con comportamientos animales a la hora de marcar territorio. Pero mejor no digo que pasaría en un caso así. Además eso hubiera sido muy de mi ZaTr.**_

 _ **Y... ¡Que pasa con "TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA" ... Las primeras semanas de vacaciones han sido... Bueno se vinieron problemas personales que a este nivel del año luego de tanto ya no tendrian que pasar... La inspiracion viene segunditos y pude escribir las ideas para el cap. Ya tengo un rumbo nuevo que tomar y planee que poner en las escenas, pero repito esto de los problemas me lastiman... Una cosa y vienen otras. Si ya se que asi es la vida pero ya dame un respiro porfa doña vida. Bueno quizas pueda armar el cap... Pero no lo prometo. Lo malo de ese fic en espeficial que le inclui cosas personales y no de las positivas en ciertos momentos, ya pienso diferente y siento diferente. Pero necesito acomodar todo. El pasado y el incierto futuro para que no se pierda lo que queria al inicio pero que eso tampoco me detenga.**_

 _ **¡Por cierto! Kokoro me mostró un dibujo que hizo de este par, es lindo. Pueden verlo en su cuenta de Da "suu-itogaru" si esta humana no se equivoca.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer linduras. Les deseo que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y sea mágico su fin de año linduras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos.**_


End file.
